Teenagers
by badbadbadbad
Summary: Lelouch just wanted to tutor for extra credit. He didn't expect getting a romance thrown in there as well. AU, Suzalulu  mostly, with some Suzaku/Euphie and very minor Lelouch/Rolo
1. Chapter 1

**((I don't own It- that belongs to Stephen King. I don't own Code Geass either, just for the record.))**

The group of seniors sitting at the table across from him, Lelouch decided, were all remarkably stupid. All the girls talked about was what was on TV last night, or what boy they thought was sexy, or some stupid "he said she said" thing. All the boys talked about were tits.

He tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, his deep violet eyes boring into the pages, trying to make the world in the book his own.

'_ "Float?" The clown's grin widened. "Oh yes, indeed they do. They float! And there's cotten candy.."_

_George reached._

_The clown seized his arm._

_And George saw the clown's face change. '_

Lelouch almost jumped out of his skin when Milly attacked hugged him from behind. "Lulu!~ Are you reading that book again?"

"It?"

"What?"  
>"The book is called It. It's by Stephen King."<p>

"It's called It?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Milly looked confused, so Lelouch dropped the subject, setting down the thick book. "Well, anyway," Milly said, using her normal I'm-about-to-make-you-do-something tone, "I've made the decision about the costume for Shirley. We're going to use white lace, not red. I think it'll balance out the pink better."

Lelouch glared up at her. "You want me to redo the dress."

Milly nodded.

"The one I spent three weeks on. You want me to redo it because of the _lace color._" Lelouch spoke through gritted teeth. He had spent a large amount of time sewing the dress for Shirley's character in the play they were putting on. Lelouch wasn't acting, but he was helping out Milly, who was directing. The blond nodded, now wearing her you-know-you're-going-to-do-it-anyway-so-give-up smile. It didn't take long for Lelouch to sigh in defeat. Milly Ashford had a way of getting everyone to do exactly what she wanted. "Well, see you!" She said in a sing-song voice, waltzing away and waving over her shoulder just as lunch break ended. Lelouch eyed his half-eaten salad and shrugged, tossing it in the trash where it would be amalgamated with all the other partially eaten school lunches.

His thin body was shoved aside as some of the more stupid seniors shouldered past him. The one who bumped him was Suzaku Kururugi, looking starstruck by Lelouch's ever pretty cousin, Euphemia. Suzaku, whom Lelouch had known since fourth grade, was now one of the basketball team's best players. The boy had become an honorary Brittanian at the age of 10, and entered Ashford Elementary. Despite being an original Eleven, and his father being the last prime minister of Japan before it was taken over, Suzaku had made friends quickly. He had even been friends with Lelouch, once, before the cliques started forming.

When the cliques formed, everything pretty much started to suck.

ooooooooooooooo

Suzaku liked Euphie's shirt today.

It was tight and white, allowing Suzaku to catch a fleeting glance of the hot pink bra underneath. Today was turning out to be an excellent day.

"Suzaku? Hello?" Euphie sounded irritated.

"Ah, yes?" His eyes snapped up from where they had been almost staring at her chest.

"Are we going to go to Chemistry or not?"

"Right." They were stopped at Suzaku's locker. He dumped some books in(English, Algebra II, and Brittanian History III) and took out his Chemistry book, shoving that in his ratty orange backpack. It was a good backpack, faithful and true. It had lasted him ever since freshman year.

By the time they had finally gotten to the 400s hall to their Chemistry room, Suzaku had gotten a couple good looks at Euphie's chest again. He was good at that, knowing exactly when to look so he wouldn't get caught. Throw in a few "Mhm"s and "Oh, for sure"s, and you would never get caught staring at a girls... assets. He made sure to sit next to her in class.

They were there two minutes early, much to his dismay. They had five minutes in between classes. And the earlier you came to class, the longer you had to sit in your stupid seat.

Of course, Rolo was already there. Rolo was an eager junior who was incredibly enthusiastic about science. The light haired boy was engaged in a deep conversation with Lelouch, who looked like he was humoring him.

Suzaku snorted, leaning back in his chair. Rolo always wanted to talk to Lelouch. All the time. He thought that was pretty gay. Euphie was checking her phone, an action not uncommon for her. The ball rang, and the last few students filed in, quickly seeking seats.

Mr. Asplund, their teacher, was rather eccentric. He beckoned for Euphie to turn in her phone, which was met by an indignant scoff from the pink-haired girl, but she obliged, walking to the front of the room and handing over her precious QWERTY-keyboard.

Suzaku gave her a pitying look. "That sucks," he mumbled. Euphie sighed in reply. "Now Shirley's going to wonder what happened to me." Mr. Asplund was talking about acids and bases. Suzaku could honestly care less. He closed his large green eyes, wanting the day to be over so he could go to basketball practice.

He heard pens on paper; people taking notes. He hadn't done that since the beginning of junior year. Suzaku had convinced himself he retained the information just by memory. Well, his memory had served him with mostly D's and C's for that year. It was a miracle he stayed on the basketball team. It was probably by his coach's intervention that he stayed, since he was such a good player. At least Suzaku had that ace up his sleeve.

ooooooooooooo

"A _tutor_?" Suzaku exclaimed, his eyes staring unbelievingly at his coach, Viletta, across from him. The woman sighed. "Yes, Kururugi. I can't cover for you any longer, you need to keep up your grades or leave the team."

"But...I..." _Come up with an argument, fast. Tutors suck. Everyone will think you're stupid. _"I can try harder?" _Really? That's all? That was possibly the lamest thing you've ever said._ Suzaku was still beating himself up in his mind while Viletta let out another sigh. "Just do it, Kururugi. We can't loose you."

ooooooooooooo

Lelouch almost did a spit-take when he got the e-mail from Mrs. Nu, the basketball coach. He was going to be tutoring someone, something he had taken on for extra credits. He gulped down the rest of his ice-tea and started typing a reply.

_What subjects does Suzaku need help in most?_

**Reviews make me write faster. :3**

**Tell me what you like so far! What would you like to see in later chapters? I will respond to all the reviews I can, I promise. n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who have favorited/reviewed/added it to their alerts! You've made me a happy panda. n_n**

**((I don't own the Beatles, as a disclaimer. xD))**

Suzaku sat glumly in his room, his tiny laptop sitting on his thighs. He was checking his Facebook, something he did almost every night. He clicked through statuses manually, hoping to find something of Euphie's to comment on.

There was a post from Rival on his wall.

**euphie shirley and i are going to see a movie after school tmrrw. wanna come?**

Tomorrow? Tomorrow was his first meeting with his tutor. Right after school. God damnit.

"**cnt :(**" was his simple reply. He checked his email next. There was one from Viletta. And his tutor, who was...

Lelouch? Lelouch Lamperouge? That skinny kid who used to be his friend before Suzaku made better friends? The one who everyone thought was definitely a homo?

Fuck, this day kept on getting worse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Every subject._

Really? Suzaku needed help in every single subject? Lelouch thought he'd better get payed a lot for this. The boy was more stupid than he thought. Or maybe he wasn't stupid, he just didn't try. At all. Ever.

_"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to strawberry fields~"_

The Beatles were Lelouch preferred choice of music before school. He was always there early, and before the first bell rang at 7:45, you were allowed to use electronic devices in the halls, so Lelouch had his white ear-buds firmly planted in his ears. _"Strawberry fields forever~"_

Lelouch stood by his locker, flipping through his iPod for more Beatles. He settled on Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Wasn't that song supposed to be about LSD? Oh well, who cares. It's still good music.

A clattering sound that he could hear through his music made him pause the Beatle's voices. Lelouch looked up to see a harried-looking Rolo picking up scattered papers. The junior was crouching down, trying to gather them all up. Lelouch crossed the hall to help him out. "Oh- uh...thanks, Lelouch." Rolo's pink eyes looked up at him, a light blush crossing his pale face. "No problem. It sucks when that happens." Lelouch crouched down as well, helping Rolo gather up his various science papers. "What are these all for?" He asked, honestly wondering. Rolo looked pleased at another opportunity to talk to him. "They're all different papers that I wrote for extra credit in Chemistry."

Lelouch laughed a bit at that. "You of all people don't need extra credit in that subject." He stood up, handing the collected papers to the boy opposite him and brushing off his black sweater. Rolo smiled. "I guess not, but..." The 7:45 bell cut him off, and he sighed. "I gotta go turn these in to Mr. Asplund. He wanted them before eight, so...bye, Lelouch." Rolo waved, heading off, his arms full of papers. Lelouch smiled a goodbye and put away his iPod, waiting for the usual trickle of students that came in around now, namely Suzaku Kururugi, whom he was waiting for.

oooooooooooooooooooo

These sneakers needed to be washed.

The ratty, used-to-be-white-but-are-now-gray colored sneakers, like most of Suzaku's things, had been owned by the Japanese boy for about four years. His jeans, tattered and torn, also needed to be replaced. His shirt was new, though. New meaning about half a year old in Suzaku-lingo.

Suzaku ran a hand through his chestnut hair as he entered the school, orange backpack slung over one shoulder. He had to find Lelouch, to arrange how they were going home together.

Ew. Going home together? That made it sound like...nevermind, Suzaku didn't want to think like that.

Ah, there he was. Suzaku approached the black-haired boy, clearing his throat. He felt a creeping feeling of awkwardness in the pit of his stomach, crawling up to his throat to make awkward sentences bubble out. "Uh, Lelouch?" When he was younger, it took him a while before he was used to calling people by their first names right from the get-go. In Japan, you always called them by their last name first before moving on to their first name only if you were really close.

Lelouch turned around, his very Brittanian purple eyes set on Suzaku's green orbs. "Yes? Oh, it's you. We'll be driving back to my house after school." He said it in such a business-like way that it took Suzaku aback. "Oh...okay. Gotcha. See you after school, then...uh..yeah, bye." Inwardly, Suzaku wanted to kick himself for being such a damn awkward turtle. He turned on his heel and briskly walked away, dreading after school when he'd have to endure what would most likely be a long drive with Lelouch.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**If you like the story, let me know with a review. n_n *is a review whore***

**On a completely unrelated note, I'm watching Invader Zim right now. "I put the fires out!" "...You made them WORSE." "Worse? Or...better?"**

**xD Lmao. I love this show. Well, bye, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku munched half-heartedly on his grilled cheese, sulking a bit that he was going to miss the movie that Rivalz and the girls were talking so animatedly about.

"It got really good reviews, so I don't think we'll be wasting our money," Rival said, leaning back in his chair and drinking his Coke. "Good," said Shirley, who was looking in a compact mirror to check her already impeccable makeup. She always cared so much about her looks. Suzaku had noticed she was one of the first girls in their class to start wearing makeup when they all started growing up in 6th grade. "I can't afford to waste my money, especially when I got fired...I'm still looking for a new job, by the way." Shirley had gotten fired from her job at a clothing store when she didn't help customers because she was texting all the time.

Euphie engaged her in a sympathetic conversation about jobs. Euphie worked at a bakery, selling pastries over the counter five days a week. "I'll have Anya cover for me or something," she was saying. "Anya will tell my boss something about my sister being sick or whatever, and then I'll be able to see the movie with you guys. She owes me, anyway." Euphie shrugged, and Suzaku watched her pretty pink hair cascade over her shoulders, wishing he could be sitting next to her.

Suzaku had been flirting with Euphie ever since they were sophomores, and the girl either didn't realize it or she was ignoring it. Or, as a possibility that Suzaku really hoped was the case, she was waiting for the right moment to proclaim her feelings for him.

That would be the most desirable option.

ooooooooooo

The end of the day had finally arrived. The time of day when numerous teenagers were shoving each other around in the hallway to each get to their locker first. No one wanted to hang around too long after school. The detention kids were trudging up to the 200s hall, where they would be spending 40 minutes of their time sitting and doing nothing. Suzaku had purposefully tried to be good today so he wouldn't get detention and miss his tutoring session.

Lelouch was waiting by the exit to the parking lot, his messenger bag over his left shoulder, hanging neatly at his side. Suzaku felt the awkwardness again as he approached the Brittanian. "...Hi." Lelouch looked up. "Ready to go?"

Suzaku nodded, and they made their way out to the parking lot. Suzaku couldn't help but wonder what kind of car Lelouch had. Suzaku found himself getting jealous that Lelouch even _had_ a car. Suzaku had to take the metro to school, and it was no fun. The working-class Brittanians gave him weird looks, and the Elevens gave him even weirder ones for being so obviously a student at an almost all Brittanian school.

Sometimes Suzaku felt like he didn't belong anywhere.

Lelouch had taken a few steps to his right, and neared a black BMW. Suzaku's heart almost stopped. "_That's_ your car?"

His tutor looked embarrassed, to his surprise. "Ah...yes." Without another word, he got in the driver's seat and waited for Suzaku.

Suzaku found himself feeling a mix of envy and irritation as he got in the passenger's seat and angrily did his seatbelt. _Stupid rich Brit boy and his stupid rich-ass car...all I get to drive is dad's fucking van._

Lelouch turned the keys in the ignition. "Suzaku...? Are you okay?"

"Mmn." That could have been taken for a yes or a no. Lelouch just sighed and pulled out of the spot he was parked in, the engine barely making a sound. Suzaku found the silence unsettling. He was used to the growling motor of his father's car.

Along the way, there was some idle conversation about school, what kind of things Suzaku needed help on, how his friends were, etc. Suzaku gave fragmented answers to all of these. He honestly didn't know why he was acting this way, was it all just Lelouch's fancy car that set him off? Or did he just feel like he had to be hostile to his tutor? Some guilt got to him then. Lelouch was just driving the car he had, and he was also probably just trying to get some extra credits from tutoring, not trying to make Suzaku's life miserable and monopolize almost all of his after-school time.

By the time they pulled up to Lelouch's house, Suzaku had been expecting a large mansion, so he wasn't surprised.

Lelouch exhaled. Damn, that ride had been awkward. Luckily, Suzaku didn't make a "This is_your_ house?" comment, like he'd been expecting. The boy just got out of the car, backpack in tow.

When they got inside, Suzaku was looking around with those big green eyes of his. That made Lelouch smile a bit. He was adorable, with his boyish face and messy hair. "So, I was thinking we'd start with Algebra. Get the hard stuff out of the way." Lelouch sat at his dining room table, pulling out a chair for Suzaku. The brunette sat, nodding. "'Kay."

Lelouch pulled a way-too-thick Algebra book out of the stack of textbooks he had for tutoring. "So, we'll start with the quadratic formula." Suzaku sighed. "That sounds hard." Lelouch smiled again. "It's mainly memorization."

The green eyes were wandering. The set on a family picture of Lelouch. It featured his mother, his sister, and a seven year old Lelouch. "Is that your mom?" Suzaku pointed, obviously not focused on the quadratic formula. Now it was Lelouch's turn to sigh. "Yes, it is."

"She looks a lot like you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, and Suzaku blushed. "Not saying you look like a girl or anything, I'm just-"

"I get it. I know, I do look like her. Moving on." Suzaku shifted in his seat, leaning forward, eyes widening upon seeing the accursed formula. "That's...ridiculously long."

Halfway through Lelouch attempting to explain the purpose of the formula, Suzaku's eyes happened upon the picture again. "Is that your sister?" He was pointing to Nunnally this time. Lelouch turned. "Yeah. Suzaku, how about if you answer the math questions right, _then_ you may ask things about my personal life?" This earned another blush from the Japanese boy. "Uh, sure. Sorry." He apologized so easily.

"So, the first part again."

"Um...negative b plus or minus the square root of..." Suzaku trailed off again. Lelouch decided it was good enough and leaned back. "Alright, you may ask me another question now."

"Do you live with your parents?"

Lelouch almost winced. "That's...well, my mother's dead." He hated telling people that.

Suzaku looked almost pained. "Ah, shit. Sorry, I didn't know..." Lelouch blinked a little at his cursing. It was almost cute the way Suzaku said it. "No, it's fine. Like you said, you didn't know."

Suzaku nodded a bit, but still looked guilty. "What grade is your sister-"

"You have to finished the second part of the formula before you get to ask another." Lelouch smiled triumphantly. Suzaku shook his head, smiling back. "Okay, fine." Suzaku didn't seem as awkward as he did before, and that made Lelouch happy. "The square root of b squared minus 4 times a times c, right?"

"Correct. Ask away."

"So, what grade is your sister in?"

"Nunnally is in seventh grade. She's going to the same middle school we went to."

"I have a vague memory of you talking about your sister who was in kindergarten..."

Back when they were friends in fourth grade. Lelouch missed those days. He was Suzaku's first friend. "Yes, that was her."

Suzaku gave him a friendly smile, something Lelouch hadn't seen directed at him in years. He smiled exactly like he did when he was a kid. Lelouch couldn't help but smile back.

ooooooooooooooo

After three hours of tutoring(in which Suzaku had memorized that damn formula, annotated a book he was supposed to be reading in English, learned the different levels of acids and bases,and spent a great deal of time talking about Lelouch's personal life), Suzaku was _tired_. Not the kind of take-a-nap-later tired, the kind of tired where you wanted to just collapse where you were and sleep the rest of your life away.

Lelouch was kind enough to drive him home, and Suzaku was barely able to keep his eyes open the whole time. Neither of them talked, but Suzaku was much too tired to feel uncomfortable. Lelouch turned on the radio and they drove in sleepy silence.

Suzaku mumbled a goodbye and got out of the car, dragging his backpack along. Lelouch drove off, leaving the brunette to his own devices. The Eleven fumbled with his keys, noting that his dad wasn't home. Whatever.

It was only six, but three hours of cramming his brain with knowledge and only four hours of sleep last night were not serving him well. Suzaku, like most boys his age, had a very rough and strange sleep schedule.

Dinner? Who needs dinner? Suzaku needed sleep. He decided he'd just have a big breakfast in the morning.

A few minutes later and Suzaku was in his boxers, under the covers, and ready for sleep to overtake him.

Forgetting to set his alarm clock wasn't a very good idea.

oooooooooooo

Ooo**ooohhh. Cliff hanger. ;D**

**Hey, it makes the next chapter easier to write.**

**Well, I'm really tired today, since I had a 3 hour photo shoot for Code Geass cosplay. xD **

**I rode a carousel. As Lelouch. FUCK YEAH**

**~*Reviews make Lelouch kiss Suzaku*~**


	4. Chapter 4

The sheets were so comfortable. They were like puffs of warmth that cradled Suzaku from either side. The pillow that pressed into Suzaku's left cheek was neither too warm nor too cold; it was just the right sleeping temperature. A crack of light slid over his closed eyes, causing him to crack open the green orbs.

_Fuck. Fucking fuckshitfuckshitfuck._

Suzaku leaped out of bed, almost toppling the alarm clock that reads 7:57, thirteen minutes before he's supposed to be in class. It's a twenty minute bus ride, and Suzaku's missed the bus. Being late to school means detention. At least he doesn't have tutoring after school today. Suzaku adapted to the idea that he was staying after school today while he threw on yet another pair of borderline ruined jeans and a gray flannel shirt.

_No time for breakfast, is dad's car out there?_ He looked out the window. Indeed it was, in all of it's chipped blue glory.

Suzaku said a silent thank-you to whoever was up there and seized his backpack, not lacing up his sneakers and literally sprinting out the door. The spare set of keys that Suzaku had smuggled in his pockets on his way out penetrated the car's ignition. He violently turned them, doing a sloppy job of pulling out of the parking spot and almost hitting their neighbor's car.

He drove down the street in the direction of Ashford Academy, almost breaking the speed limit with the practically stolen car. The Japanese teen had no idea if his father needed the car later in the day, and frankly he didn't give a shit.

oooooooooooooooo

Lelouch stared at the clock, brow furrowed. He hadn't seen the usual early Suzaku this morning, and he wasn't in his first period English class, which they were already ten minutes into.

Now that he thought about it, the Honorary Brittanian and himself had quite a few classes together. He hadn't thought much about Suzaku before, but now that he was tutoring him the thoughts about him were quite frequent.

He noticed the way his smile didn't always reach his eyes, the way he let his friends walk all over him, how everything he owned seemed to be dirty or torn somewhere. While he noticed all of that, Lelouch also started to notice some...other features about Suzaku.

His toned arms, pleasantly tan skin, messy but adorable hair, those big leaf green eyes, that _ass_...

Wait, where did that last thought come from?

Lelouch sighed quietly to himself. It seemed he was having a relapse of his feelings for men. He had never considered himself to be a homosexual, but not completely heterosexual either. He tried to ignore the tugging sensation he had towards guys, and it had worked for a while. But now that Suzaku was in his life again-

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off..."

Speak of the devil. Eyes wide, hair messy, Suzaku was standing in the doorway, looking apologetically at their teacher and holding a detention slip he had received. She waved him off to his seat, eying the slip. Suzaku took a seat very near Lelouch, giving him another friendly smile. Lelouch blinked in surprise. Wow, one tutoring session and they were considered friends again?

He smiled back silently, then turning to face their teacher, who resumed her lecture.

oooooooooooooooo

"No, mongooses are awesome. They don't kill snakes for food, or territory, they kill snakes because_fuck snakes,_ thats why."

Suzaku burst into laughter. Rival had a certain way of explaining things that he just found hilarious. Their discussion of animals during lunch made Suzaku feel a little bit better about serving detention after school. It was always such a pain in the ass to do that; you lost a good chunk of your time when you could be doing better things, like playing Mortal Kombat or facebooking(that was now a verb in Suzaku's book) your pink-haired potential girlfriend.

As his blue haired friend rambled on about the movie they saw last night, Suzaku wondered if Lelouch had a facebook. He'd definitely look into that. It seemed unlikely, but it wouldn't hurt. Despite Lelouch appearing to be a spoiled rich kid, he seemed nice and their friendship might be on the road to reestablishment. The thought made Suzaku feel happy inside. He didn't quite know why. Lelouch was not a very popular choice for a friend.

And then there was the part about how everyone thought he was gay. That made Suzaku a bit uncomfortable. His friends didn't really talk about stuff like that, and his parents never did either, so he didn't have a firm opinion on homosexuality. But if he had to choose, Suzaku's opinion leaned more towards the negative side.

The bell rang, making Suzaku jump. He turned around to see Lelouch dumping his trash in the can right behind Suzaku. "Oh, hi..." Suzaku started as the raven turned around. "Hello." Lelouch's eyes met Suzaku's. "So, tomorrow?"

The brunet nodded complacently. "Yeah, sure..." Lelouch cleared his throat. "Do you mind if we had it at your house? My father is going to be at my house." This caused Suzaku to frown. "So what?"

"He...um, doesn't take kindly to the Japanese people."

"Oh." Emerald eyes dropped to the ground. Lelouch sighed. "I don't agree with his views at all, which is why I prefer to spend time away from him. Your house?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Suzaku gathered up his things, noting that his other friends had cleared out. Lelouch mumbled a goodbye and walked past him, making Suzaku's breath catch.

Huh? Why did brushing against his arm make his _breath catch_?

That provided Suzaku excellent food for thought for the rest of the day.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lelouch smiled to himself. It wasn't a friendly smile, like the ones he shared with Suzaku. It was a triumphant smile.

He was triumphant because he had a plan. A plan to get what he wanted.

And he decided he wanted Suzaku.

ooooooooooooooooooo

***le gasp***

**So anyway, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and such! **

**The next chapter should be...interesting. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Suzaku's home was surprisingly normal._

Lelouch had been expecting basketball trophies everywhere, or it to be really messy, or it to have Japanese artifacts scattered around.

In hindsight, the last was a tad racist.

Suzaku stood in the kitchen, in a relatively awkward way that Lelouch never saw at school. At Ashford, the basketball player had a relaxed slump, walked with a loping gait, an almost constant small smile on his face.

Lelouch hadn't even realized he'd noticed all of this.

"So, uh, do you want anything to eat?" Suzaku said, just as awkward as he was their first tutoring session. Lelouch mused that maybe it was because of the time they "accidentally" touched in the cafeteria.

"No, I'm fine. I'd like some water though." Lelouch replied, accidentally sounding a bit more seductive than he meant to so early in the game. Suzaku blinked, obviously noticing his tone, but he bent down to open the fridge to get the water.

_Bent down._

Lelouch was very pleased to get a very nice view of Suzaku from behind.

The brunet stood back up, a glass of water in his tan hand which he handed to Lelouch. The Brittanian took it and sipped. "So. Where should we start today?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suzaku didn't know why it was so fascinating to watch Lelouch sip at the water. The way he did it was so elegant. He almost had to shake his head to snap out of watching him like a creep.

"I think we should do some more math," Suzaku said, trying to make himself focus on the tutoring task at hand.

"Alright." With that, Lelouch started pulling some books out of his bag. Suzaku wondered how the hell he carried that thing around without breaking his damn back.

The brunet sat down besides his tutor, looking over his shoulder at whatever they were studying. It was hard to concentrate when Lelouch smelled so good. It was kind of a feminine smell, but not at the same time. It was impossible to describe unless you actually smelled him.

Lelouch was going on and on about how to find the area of some shapes, but Suzaku was just lost in how _pretty_ the Brittanian teen was. In these few moments, it didn't matter that Lelouch was boy. He was beautiful, and Suzaku liked it.

"Hey, Lelouch?" He heard himself say. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?"

That made Lelouch pause and look up, turning his head to the boy next to him. "Well, no. I can't they that they have." His voice almost had a pleased edge to it.

Suzaku felt his face grow hot. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know what I was saying, and- mmf..."

Suddenly Lelouch's soft lips were on his, cutting off whatever idiotic thing he was going to say next.

ooooooooooooooo

This was exactly the moment Lelouch had been waiting for. He'd been waiting for Suzaku to make some comment like that, and then cut him off. It had gone precisely as planned.

Suzaku was kissing back, which came as a mild surprise. A pleasant one, though. Lelouch used no tongue at first(and didn't plan to), but soon enough Suzaku traced his along Lelouch's bottom lip, gaining entrance.

Their tongue slid around each other, both boys getting lost in the kiss as Lelouch leaned forward into Suzaku's arms.

Lelouch's delight was short lived, however. One or two minutes into the kiss, Suzaku pushed Lelouch off, gasping for breath. "What the fuck." That was the brunet's simple statement. Lelouch just blinked, enjoying the way Suzaku looked so adorably confused.

"Well, let's continue with math, shall we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Why did I like that so much?_

Suzaku had enjoyed kissing Lelouch way too much. Confused thoughts buzzed in his head.

The brunet splashed water on his face, getting ready for bed. Lelouch had left a few hours ago, but the memory of those soft pink lips on his own hadn't.

A cure for his brief lapse of heterosexuality came to mind as he lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. Well, it wasn't necessarily a cure, but a person.

Euphie.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Oh woah, I'm sorry this one's so short o.o**

**I didn't even realize it was this short until I made the document. xD **

**The next one WILL be longer, I'm just not having a very good day today, so..that's my excuse. *le sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you all had a better day than I did, and enjoyed the story~**


End file.
